My invention relates to an identifiable projectile. A projectile that provides information as to its purchaser which may aid in the apprehension of criminals. At present, projectiles are not manufactured with a means of identification secured in the projectile, leaving authorities with little or no clue as to the purchaser of the projectile.
The system of ballistics being used today, while effective in many cases, has an increasing smaller chance of deterring crime, as it requires the weapon that fired the projectile to be in possession of the tester. It also requires that the projectile be retrieved intact. With projectile designs of today, this is a difficult task. In addition, criminals of today are more apt to dispose of a used weapon and purchase another weapon illegally.
Today's advocates are fighting for tougher gun control measures and accountability. My invention is both a crime deterrent and an accurate method of projectile identification.